A package of this type is generally called a hinge-lid package. The hinge-lid package has a rectangular parallelepiped shape and includes four angular edges extending along its longitudinal direction. Because of the angular edges, the package does not fit well in the hand when the user grasps the package.
To solve this problem, one well-known package has round edges that are rounded, instead of the angular edges (for example, Patent Document 1 mentioned below). Since the package disclosed in Patent Document 1 has the round edges, the package fits comfortably in the hand when the user grasps the package.
In order to produce the round edges, a blank for the package disclosed in Patent Document 1 has notch (nick) line arrays in its inner face. Each of the notch arrays is made up of a plurality of notch lines. The notch lines extend parallel to each other along the longitudinal direction of the blank.
The notch line arrays that offer the round edges are not exposed in the outer surface of the package, so that they do not disfigure the package.    Patent Document 1: Published Patent Application JP No. 2004-524228